The Story of Fate and Destiny
by lexi3con28
Summary: *Spoiler to 5x13* Arthur is saved at Lake Avalon, rather than dying. He and Merlin return back to Camelot. Now that Arthur knows of Merlin's magic, Merlin reveals many secrets, one of those being a twin brother named Draven. How will Draven assist Arthur and the knights when Merlin gets himself into trouble while on a dangerous quest? Rated T for slight future violence.
1. Saving King Arthur

Kilgharrah landed at the bank of Lake Avalon, his great claws digging into the soft ground. Without hesitation, Merlin pulled Arthur off the dragon, fierce determination and hope sparkling in his eyes. With great effort, he dragged his king part way into the sparkling waters. Merlin staggered to his feet and chanted a spell, his tongue easily rolling off the words.

"Ic bén ætstæl búend sylfum sé díepe!"

His cerulean eyes flashed a deep gold, and he could feel the power surging through him. A small window of silence was the only introduction to the inhabitant of the lake. One moment, Merlin was looking desperately upon a lake, and the next a great creature of magic floated before him.

It was obvious this creature weilded great power, for the magic practically poured out its pores and reflected off of its glassy skin. The being had deep, searching black eyes that Merlin felt could see right through him. Their eyes locked and he had barely enough time to voice his request when the creature spoke.

"Emrys." It said, its voice quiet, yet potent. "I know what it is that you are seeking, and I can give it you, but on one condition. Arthur Pendragon's life is steadily dwindling to nothingness, and there is but a single strand of life left within him."

The creature paused, allowing the words to sink in.

It slowly continued. "My being allows me the power to grasp a hold of that final strand and make it grow, but I cannot strengthen another's life when I have nothing to give."

Merlin's eyes widened slightly as he began to understand what the creature was saying.

"A life sacrifice must be made in order to restore the Once and Future King back to health."

Without hesitation, Merlin stepped forward. "Then I am happy to die in the place of my king."

The creature shook its head. "No Emrys. Arthur is nothing without you and you without him. Without you both, Albion will never rise."

He cried out in desperation. "Then how am I to save Arthur if I do not have a life to sacrifice?"

"But you do." the being told him. "He is standing right behind you." It nodded slightly to the great dragon that was still laying behind Merlin, watching the events unfold.

Merlin spun around. Confliction rose in his eyes and he shook his head. "No."

Kilgharrah smiled. "Young warlock, you need Arthur to fulfill your destiny, and he needs you. You both are two sides of the same coin." The creature of the old religion stood, wisdom and finality shining in his molten gold eyes. "I am old, and my time roaming this world is due. I have helped you for part of your way, now you must finish it with Arthur by your side."

Tears slipped down Merlin's cheeks. He knew what must be done. He knew there was no point in arguing, yet he did it anyway.

"There must be something else." he pleaded. "What will I do without you, without your wisdom. You are kin, I cannot let you sacrifice yourself."

Kilgharrah crouched down so that his proud gold orbs met conflicted blue. "This is my destiny, this is how fate wrote it. There is nothing that you can do to change it. The most you can do is take it in the best way possible. Take advantage of this opportunity. Of Arthur's second chance at life." His rumbling voice did not crack once. Merlin watched the great dragon walk toward the hovering creature, and disappear into a mist of gold.

He blinked tears down his grubby face as Kilgharrah's tail was devoured by the magical veil behind the indifferent creature. Merlin barely heard as the it chanted a spell, and barely noticed when it disappeared in a flurry of swirling magic. Only one thing brought him back to reality. A familiar voice echoed through his ears, the voice of his king. His friend.

"Merlin?"

Merlin stepped deeper into the lake where Arthur still lay. He was afraid to look upon the king's face.

"Arthur," he whispered.

Arthur attempted to stand and Merlin rushed to assist him. At last, he was hoisted to his feet and they both stood in the water. Arthur was holding the place Mordred's sword penetrated him in awe.

"You're alive."

"You may be a sorcerer Merlin, but you still like to point out the obvious."

"Prat." Merlin said tenderly, a goofy grin plastered across his face.

"Idiot." the king immediately retorted.

_**A/N Yes, I know I'm also working on a Harry Potter fanfic, but this idea was just calling to me! If I were to be completely honest with you, this fanfic will probably be updated more often than my other. I apologize for any spelling errors as I do not have spell check.**_

_**So what did you guys think of the Merlin finale? I admit...I cried. :'( I'm definitely going to watch that episode again a million times. Who's with me?!**_

_**~lexi3con28**_


	2. The Reveal

When Arthur and Merlin returned to Camelot, they were welcomed with great joy and celebration. The second the knights saw the horses approaching, they immediately informed Gwen, who could hardly believe her ears. She ran out to meet the pair with much anticipation. Arthur and Gwen shared a long embrace often interrupted with teary kisses. Afterwards, the King called the nobles to council to discuss the recent events. When Merlin and Arthur were informed of Gwaine's death, a swirl of disbelief and anger erupted that ended with much sorrow weighing down their compassionate hearts.

A public announcement was made to the people followed by a private funeral fit for a king. As people toasted to Sir Gwaine's noble life, Merlin couldn't help but think how the man would have happily indulged himself in the expensive alcohol. He quickly shook the thought away as he wiped unshed tears from his eyes.

Arthur spent the next week rushing about comforting villagers, providing for lost supplies, reinforcing peace treaties-and Merlin's favorite-creating new laws about magic. At first the people were opposed to their King's sudden change of heart, but with much explaining and epiphanies, they accepted their new laws graciously.

It was several days later until things had calmed down enough for Merlin to speak with Arthur privately. The king was eating his breakfast while Merlin prepared his bath water. Despite being the newly appointed Court Sorcerer, Merlin insisted on maintaining his manservant duties as they allowed him to constantly be near Arthur.

After a moment of content silence, Merlin spoke.

"Arthur?"

"What?" The man in question replied with a mouthful of rich food.

Merlin paused, looking up from his task at hand and narrowed his eyes at his friend.

"How very kingly of you." he commented.

Arthur simply rolled his eyes in return. "What do you want, Merlin?"

Merlin laughed lightly but his expression quickly became somber. "Sire," he began, struggling to find the right words, "I-I am a sorcerer and-"

"Haven't we already discussed this?"

"Shut up, you didn't let me finish."

The two boys glared at each other good naturally before Arthur shoved a forkful of eggs into his mouth and Merlin continued, starting over.

"When I first came to Camelot, I knew that I had to hide my magic. I was content with hiding my true identity in order to further my knowledge of magic, and then later, fulfill my destiny. Some people however, did not...feel as I did."

Arthur studied his manservant, now fully intrigued at what he wanted to tell him. Merlin spoke slowly, choosing his words carefully.

"Some people felt it an act of betrayal to themselves to hide their magic. They would rather perform their magic freely than hide and lie to the faces of those who wish to have it abolished-"

"Merlin, just spit it out all ready." Arthur cut in, exasperated. However, what Merlin said next shocked him so much that the king's mouth hung open in mid chew.

"My twin brother happens to be one of those people."

After a moment, Merlin added, "I suppose it would be was one of those people as the laws against magic have been abolished."

Arthur stared at him incredulously. "There's two of you? And you didn't bother to inform me?"

"I couldn't. You would have requested to visit him, which would only have led to he getting his head chopped off."

Arthur cut in. "Is he like you? Born with it and 'The most powerful sorcerer of all time.'"

Merlin scoffed. "He merely wishes to be like me. No, he's your everyday, royalty despising, sorcerer."

"Ah." A moment of awkward silence passed. "I would like to meet him."

"Really?"

The king stood. "Of course. With two of you running about, I have to make sure he isn't as much of an idiot as you, _Mer_lin. For the sake of the kingdom."

The sorcerer in question grinned. "I thought we established I wasn't idiot."

"I don't recall that."

"No, no. I distinctly remember you telling me I wasn't an idiot."

"Death must have caused me to forget such a time."

"I think you're just being a prat." Merlin picked up the breakfast dishes and began to make his way to the door.

"Do you want to know what I think?"

"No."

"Too bad."

An unidentified object sailed through the air and smacked Merlin in the back of his head. It fell to the floor with a loud clang. Merlin's face was plastered with a goofy grin as he ducked out of the room.

**A/N I'm not even going to go in to why I've been absent for so long. *sigh* I'm almost as bad as a Youtuber...perhaps worse. Reviews are greatly appreciated, and I read every single one. Hugs and kisses! ^_^ **

**~lexi3con28**


End file.
